Mouse
by Lollypop191
Summary: "...BB, Foxy isn't a mouse." "It only happened this morning!"


It was Chica who first noticed the mouse. It was small, gray, and fluffy, and clinging to BB's shoulder for dear life. BB either didn't notice or didn't mind.

Having never seen BB with a mouse before, Chica was curious. So she knelt down in front of BB.

"Hey, BB!" she greeted him.

"Hey, Ms. Chica!" BB answered.

"Watcha got there?" She asked.

BB turned to glance at the mouse.

"Oh," he said, "Oh, that's Foxy."

Chica was very confused.

"So...you found a mouse, and you named him Foxy?" she asked tentatively.

BB laughed. "No, silly! This is Foxy The Pirate!"

Now Chica was even more confused.

"BB…?"

"What?"

"Foxy isn't a mouse."

"He wasn't. Then he became one."

"That's nice...How do you know that?"

"'Cause I was there! Seeya!" BB strode away, mouse and all, leaving Chica more bewildered than ever.

"You have a mouse? Not fair! We want mice too!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"But Toy Bonnie," BB explained patiently, "This isn't a mouse. It's Foxy."

Toy Freddy squinted at it. "It looks like a mouse to me."

BB took that into consideration.

"Well, yes. But he's actually not a mouse because he's a pirate who turned into a mouse earlier today."

"Uh, what?"

*Squeak*

"Aw," Mangle cooed from above. "Wook at the cute widdle mousey."

"Foxy won't like that." BB insisted. "You'd better take it back before he turns back."  
"But Foxy isn't a cute mousey-wousey." Toy Chica countered.

*Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak* *Squeak*  
BB turned to the mouse. "Calm down, Foxy." He said to it. "I know you're mad, but there's not exactly a whole lot you can do about it right now."  
*Squeak*  
"Aw, wook at the cute mousey-wousey and the widdle kid animatron-"  
"Chi, stop cooing over the mouse, we have songs to practice!" Toy Freddy shouted at her.

"Yeah, we do." Toy Bonnie added. "Seeya, BB. Seeya, Mouse."  
"Wait! Wait! Aren't ya gonna help me find a way to turn Foxy back?"  
With a roll of his eyes, Toy Bonnie turned around to face BB and the mouse.

"Abracadabra. Hocus pocus. Now leave us alone."  
"I mean actually find way to turn him back." BB pressed.

Mangle called, "How did "Foxy" Become a mouse anyway?"  
"He was taking me back to game room, and then suddenly he turned into a mouse."

Mangle blinked. "Oh."

"I can't believe how adorable it is." Toy Chica turned around and ran back to it, while Toy Freddy glared at her and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, Look, Chi, it's squeaking at us." Mangle whispered.  
Toy Chica giggled. "I know...awwwww..."  
BB managed to eventually extricate the mouse from Mangle and Toy Chica's grips. He gave them reproachful looks. "Wow." He said, Shaking his head. "Foxy's gonna have a bone to pick with you, for sure." As he turned to leave, he added, "And Foxy's a he, not an it."

*Squeak* *Squeak*

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Guard, a certain Norton Henderson, Howled with laugher as BB showed him the mouse.  
"What's so funny?" Asked BB.

"That." Norton chuckled, pointing at the rodent BB was holding up to him.  
BB was getting a bit mad by now. "You said, where's Foxy. You said, let's get it over with." He countered.

"Yeah, but, that's, that's, are you hoping I'm gonna die laughing? 'Cause if you are, I gotta say-" Norton dissolved into laughter.  
*Squeak*  
"Don't worry, Foxy, you'll be back to normal before you know it. Then you can get that mean guard."  
"Hee! Hee! Hee!"

Freddy sighed. "BB, the mouse goes."  
"Freddy-"  
"I know that it can be hard being a kid robot-"  
"Freddy-"  
"We understand that you sometimes desire to be normal."

"Freddy-"  
"We all do."

"Freddy!"  
"And we fully support that, but-"  
"Freddy! For the last time, Foxy isn't my pet!" BB said, holding the  
Freddy shook his head. "Well, the mouse goes. Toy Freddy told me that some children were telling their parents about the mouse, and if they see that there's one mouse, they'll call the exterminator to make sure there aren't more."  
"But Freddy, it's your friend Foxy-"

Bonnie shook his head. "BB, you are very imaginative, and that's not necessarily a bad thing, but-"  
*POOF*  
"Hwa! Bleh!" Foxy coughed, as he slowly got to his feet.

BB, who'd been knocked back from the sudden transformation, hugged Foxy's leg in delight. "Foxy! You're back!"  
Foxy patted his head. "That be right, lad. And I don't plan on that ever happenin' ta me again, for yer sake."

He then whipped around to point his hook accusingly at Freddy and Bonnie.  
"Ye were goin' ta put me out on tha' streets!"  
Freddy put his hands up defensively. "We didn't know, OK?! I mean-I mean-it's kind of implausible!"  
Bonnie crossed his arms. "Yeah! And if you're going to be going all, all, mouse on us, at least send us a line!"  
Foxy grumbled to himself and started to leave, but Freddy chased after him.

"Wait, wait, we're sorry we thought BB was just playing around! We're sorry that we were trying to be sane, reasonable, adults! Now your back, could you please move on?"  
Foxy sighed. "Fine, I fergive ya, ya addlepates. Now-" -His eyes narrowed- "I be havin' a bone ta pick wit a certain couple o' lasses. Call me a mousey-wousey, will they?" He ran off, leave Bonnie and Freddy to gawk.

BB beamed at them. "See?"  
"H-How…?" Bonnie finally forced out.

"My question exactly." Freddy answered.

Meanwhile, across town…

"BLECK!"

Jeremy Fitzgerald retched as he emptied his insides over the toilet.

"Jeremy? Are you OK? You've been in there a long time." A feminine voice fretted from across the door.

"I'm fine, Aunt Amanda." Jeremy called as he convulsed again. "At least as fine as ya can get with the stomach flu, y'know *Retch*."  
Amanda Henderson pushed the door open and took in Jeremy's sweat soaked forehead, too-bright eyes, and flushed face. "You poor thing." She sighed.

Jeremy bent his head back over the toilet. "I really appreciate you and Cousin Sydney coming over to *Hregh* take care of me-*BLARGH*"  
Amanda averted her eyes from the toilet bowl. "Oh, it's no problem at all, dear. And don't worry, Norton filled in for you at your job."  
Jeremy gagged. "What? Cousin Norton did what?"  
"Yes, and you had no problem with it when he offered last night."  
Jeremy barfed again. "But I was delirious last night-He didn't-Is he OK?"  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Jeremy. Do you think you've emptied yourself all out? Do you want to walk back to your bed?"  
"I think so-*Gurgle* Oh, god, it's coming up again-" Jeremy collapsed back over the porcelain bowl.  
Amanda clicked her tongue. "I'll go get some paper towels."  
"Yes, please." Jeremy mumbled. He slumped over the toilet. This was the worst.

"Hey, Jeremy." A much younger girl's voice sounded above him.

Jeremy wasn't really in the mood for chatting with his thirteen year old cousin.

"Go 'way, Sydney."

Sydney didn't go away. She stared at the contents of the toilet in disgust. "Wow." She muttered. "I didn't know you could chuck up so much off of only half a bowl of soup."  
"Me neither."  
"You wanna play the wishing game?"  
"Eh."  
"Yes?"  
"Nah."  
"But I have my cootie catcher! And you did it last night!"  
"C'mon, whatcha wish for at least?"  
"It was stupid." Jeremy muttered weakly.  
"Sydney! Stop bothering Jeremy!" Amanda reappeared in the doorway, armed with paper towels.

"Go make yourself useful and get me some cleaner!"  
"Sheesh," Sydney muttered, going off in search of cleaner.

Jeremy knelt back over the toilet, utterly miserable. He barely even remembered him and Cousin Sydney's "Wishing Game" the night before. He should have wished to get better. Not that would have come true anyway. Jeremy didn't believe in that kind of stuff anyway. And what had he wished for anyway? Oh, that's right.

Imagine Foxy turning into a mouse...


End file.
